New Hope
by mandapandape
Summary: About how one girl can help out only. But in which way and who K at moment but will go up
1. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters but I do own the characters I made up

Sorry if there is bad spelling or anything this is all me.

xxxxx

Annabel looked around the room and sighed she did not want to leave but she knew she had to. New Zealand had been her home for so many years and now she would have to leave it to go to some school In the UK. Her parents had been so happy she had gotten into Hogwarts and had ranted on about it being the best school in the world and how they had thought she would have only gotten into Aribles New Zealand's equivalent to Hogwarts as they had gone there. Annabel had known she had been a witch for many years from the first time her parents refused to let her watch her favourite team and she had managed to make the TV go up in flames.

"**ANNABEL MAY HARPER YOU BETTER HAVE PACKED" **her mother screamed. Annabel gave her room one last look before lugging her trunk to the fireplace. Annabel watched as her father stepped into the fireplace and yelled Diagon Alley and a burst of green flames appeared where her father had been. It was then Annabel's turn she copied her father her body seemed to bend as she landed with a whack. Annabel got up and brushed herself off. Her mother soon arrived. Annabel looked around there was a lot of people in robes walking around as well as people in weird mixtures of clothing. "Anna why don't you go pick your owl out in the shop over there at Eeylops Owl Emporium while your mother and I get the rest of your stuff here's some money"

Anna smiled at her father ever since she had been little Anna had wanted to be called Anna instead of Annabel but her mother wouldn't call her that saying it wasn't here proper name but her had just chuckled and smiled and ever since then he had called her Anna much to her Mothers disliking. Anna walked into the shop full of owls she smiled to herself as Anna had always loved animals and her parents had to put up with a cat, rabbit, bird one year. It only took Anna two seconds to find the owl she wanted a medium sized owl that was all black except its tuff that was white it had beautiful brown eyes that seemed to look into her soul. The name Albertine seemed to fit it this owl just like the beautiful song the name came from. Anna paid for Albertine and went looking for her parents managing to carry her trunk and Albertine in her cage.

Anna bumped into someone knocking the trunk out of her hand. The boy stopped and apologized he had scruffy black hair and wore glasses and had a lightening blot scare on his forehead strange Anna said to herself. "Don't worry about it I'm Annabel but everyone calls me Anna" "Hi I'm Harry I'm sorry about this but I've gotten myself lost would you happen to know where Gringotts is?" "Ah no I'm not from here Sorry" Anna said "Oh that's alright I thought as much Oh sorry I have to go I see Hagrid" Harry said as he ran off.

Anna meet up with here parents before they went to find a hotel for the night before Anna left for Hogwarts tomorrow.

xxxxx

Hope you like it I know it is a bit short but it is a start.


	2. The Hat

Disclaimer: I own none characters of Harry Potter but I can dream

Note: some words may spelt different as that is how we spell it in New Zealand or it could be my bad spelling

Okay I hoped you like my story so far. Heres the next chapter

xxxxx

Anna gave her parent's one last hug before running through the barrier to the Hogwarts Express. Parents were waving goodbye to kids and a gang of red heads were flocked around there mother. Anna made here way onto the train with her trunk and found a compartment. Anna got her Guitar out and starting singing one of her favorite songs.

_Take my shoulder back now_

_Your head's to heavy for me_

_Please don't come around here no more_

'_Cos I asked you to stop_

_And you wouldn't_

**I would give anything to make you better**

**I would give anything to point you to free**

**I would give anything to help you realise**

_I loved you 'til it killed me_

_So my logic wouldn't hurt you_

_I know you might blame me anyway _

_Well I'm sorry, I'm so sorry_

**I would give anything to make you better**

**I would give anything to point you to free**

**I would give anything to help you realise**

**You're not helping yourself to me**

_I've tired all the things they told me to do _

_Trying close up the wounds left open by you_

_And if I seem doubtful, distrusting….. I am_

_You said you wouldn't do it again_

_You said you wouldn't do it again_

**I would give anything to make you better**

**I would give anything to point you to free**

**I would give anything to help you realise**

**You're not helping yourself to me**

**You're not helping yourself by hurting me**

_Anything just to try and help you see_

_You ain't helping yourself by hurting me_

_Time to let you go, time for you to see_

_You ain't helping yourself by hurting me_

_(Better, Brooke Fraser)_

While Anna had been singing that song. The scruffy haired boy from yesterday and a Red haired boy with freckles had managed to stand in silence outside the compartment listening to the song. "She's good" the Red haired boy whispered. They opened the door to show a short girl with chestnut brown hair that was reasonably straight, light brown eyes and tanned skin. "Hello we were wondering if we could sit in here with you there's isn't any more compartments" Harry asked. "Yeah sure make yourself comfortable" Anna said. "Thanks I'm Ron Weasley". "Hi I'm Annabel Harper but just call me Anna and you're the boy from yesterday Harry was it?" "Yeah that's me Harry Potter and I'm sorry about that" Harry said.

20 minutes later, they had found a lot about each other like the fact Anna was from New Zealand and about all of Ron's brothers and sister and about Harry's life. Then A young girl with frizzy brown hair came crashing in asking if they had seen a boy called Neville's toad Trevor. "No sorry we haven't" Anna said. "Oh are you doing magic?" The girl asked Ron. "Ah no, who are you by the way?" Ron said "I'm Hermione Granger and you guys are?" "Oh sorry about that I'm Anna Harper, this is Harry Potter and that's Ron Weasley" Anna said introducing everyone. "Your Harry Potter, the Harry Potter that defeated 'You Know Who'" Hermione said gulping down air. "Um yeah". With that, Hermione made herself comfortable.

Everyone changed into there robes as they saw Hogwarts approaching. The first years were called over by a large teacher and taken down to the water, where boats sat. Everyone had managed to get in there boats without falling out but, not all were so lucky on the way there.

They were introduced to Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall was going on about something to do with the sorting but Anna wasn't listening. Professor McGonagall lead them into the great hall where they saw an old hat sitting on a stool.

Professor McGonagall called a lot of names out one being Hermione Granger who got sorted into **Gryffindor**. **Harper Annabel **Professor McGonagall had called her name out Anna sat down in the stool and put the hat on her head. The hat spoke to her "Ah the great Annabel from New Zealand" It said with a laugh. "What do you mean?" Anna asked. "Didn't you ever wonder why you got into this school that only really lists people from the UK" "No why" "Because of you power dear girl, but back to my job what house to put you in Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor" "What power do I have?" Anna asked changing the subject. "Not my place to say and you're a **Gryffindor**". With that, the Gryffindor house erupted into cheers. Anna slowly made her way to the Gryffindor table what the hat had said was still going through her head.

After Ron and Harry joined her at the Gryffindor table the feast began. Food from everywhere appeared, Anna noticed for her sake there was food from New Zealand like Pavlova, Roast Lamb and so much more. After the Feast Dumbledore gave a speech before they were allowed to go. When Anna got to her dormitory she flopped down on the bed and fell asleep.

xxxxx

Hope you like that chapter if you like to reviews would be nice.


End file.
